


Descendants Twisted

by Jaylosisgaylos



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/F, F/M, M/M, very brief mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylosisgaylos/pseuds/Jaylosisgaylos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jay was Jasmines and Jafars son? What if before Aladdin was able to save her Jafar raped the princess therefore Jay was born. Jay finds out his past with the help of his half sister Ember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descendants Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> So all there is is a brief mention of rape and that's it there's not even the scene where it took place.  
> So most the chapters are in the OC's pov but there will be some in Jays and others.

Aladdin held his wife's hand comforting her threw labor.The retired street rat wasn't pleased infact he was furious it wasn't his child she was about to have,no it was Jafars. The truth was before Aladdin could get to his beautiful girl Jafar had done something that saddened Aladdin deep in his heart. He had raped the beautiful Arabin princess. Of coarse Jafar had been beaten in turn but it was to late the damage was done.   
Aladdin knew that no matter how hard his wife protested he would not keep the demonisic baby he would send it to be with its father.  
A short time later the baby was born and Aladdin found himself doubting his prevous plan it was the babies smile that made him want to change his mind the way the little boys eyes twinkled. It was then the now sulton found himself taking the baby from Jasmine and rocking it in his arms,but that feeling didnt last long for a certain guest was to appear.  
"Aladdin my boy has the monster been born can I send it to the isle?" The voice of the Genie rung out in the hall cause the baby to start to cry.  
"Genie I-I don't think he belongs on the isle." Aladdin bit his lip rocking the baby hoping it would stop.  
"My dear child I know you always want to assum the best but this baby is Jafars child do you really want to risk the safety of you people after they've only just recovered?" Aladdin stared at the child looking for any sign of evil but he could find none.  
"He won't turn out like Jafar I'll raise him like my son he won't know the truth." Genie laughed at this causing the small child to wimper.  
"People alway think like that. I'll raise the child as my own he'll never know and what happens? He finds out and becomes a worse villain." Aladdin shook his head.  
"Your wrong and he'll prove it someday." Aladdin moved so Jasmine who had been quiet the whole time could see her son. She reached up and took his hand causing him to giggle.  
"I want to call him Jayden a perfect name for a beautiful child like him." Jasmine spoke. The suggestion made Aladdin smile in truth he had never thought about naming the child he only had dwelled on sending it away which was out of the picture now.  
"It's perfect." He smiled and placed the baby in her arms. Suddenly there was a roar and Rashu,Jasmines tiger,was running towards Jasmine towards the baby. Aladdin was scared for Jayden but he needent be because the tiger had taken a small sniff of the baby and then proceeded to "smile" and lick the baby whose hand rested on the tiger.  
"Rashu likes him and his judgements are harsh he almost didnt like you..." She said poking Aladdins shoulder who laughed.   
Everyone was happy and for a few days there was only pure bliss and happiness and then tragity the genie desided he would take matters into his own hands and send the baby to the isle himself. Aladdin and Jasmine were devistated but there was no way to get the child off the island at the time.  
(Sixteen and a half years later)   
(Embers p.o.v.)  
To say I'm nervous is an understatement I feel like the butterflies in my stomach are trying to destory me from the inside and there only one reason why that reason being the four villain kids that prince soon to be king Ben ordered to come here arrive today and the thing is one of them is the son of my parents enemy Jafar.  
Honestly my feeling aren't those of fear and anxiety more of a feeling that I want them to aprove of me. See I'm not like everyone else at Auradon they act like being royalty is about the way you look and the crown your wearing,I see it more as a chance to do great things to help people. But honestly even though I'm a Heros kid I feel more like a villains even though I would never hurt someone on purpose. I do things Heros wouldn't do. For starters I steal alot. Secondly I have...powers like Ursla or Malificent powers that have dark potential.  
My moms voice rings from the kitchen causing me to almost smudge my black lipstick. That's another thing my fashion sense is villainous I don't like fancy dress's instead I wear dark jeans and leather not to mention my black lipstick and eyeliner accompanying my nose ring.  
"Coming mother!" I scream grabbing my backpack and running down the stairs.   
"Ember slow down your gonna break something again." I roll my eyes and walk out to the "driveway" that has my motercycle. I pull my helmet on and mount my bike turning the key and starting it up.  
When I arrive at Auradon Prep everyone is already on the front lawn waiting for the kids to arrive so I quickly take off my helmet and walk towards them only to see a limo pulling up. I quickly turn around just as the door opens two girls step our and then a white hair boy tumbles out wrestling over a blanket with the long haired one its not rocket science to notice the chemistry between the two. After a few awkward seconds the purple haired girl whisper shouts "guys we have an audience." The brown haired boy helps the other boy up saying something like "just cleaning up." But then his eyes meet mine and I go it a spiral of flashbacks his flashbacks. The first one is of him in the rain cold as hell but dreading going back for some reason and then i know why I see a man that look fucking terrofing that I can only guess is Jafar. The next one is of the white haired boy seeing him for the first time in the halls of school and the to my suprize I'm following him and what I see when I reach him after loosing him breifly is terrible. He's bruised and bloody and to my suprize I take him in my arms and rock him whispering "it's going to be ok." Over and over. The third is confusing I'm drowndind in sand...? I don't have time to contiplats what it was because suddenly I'm back in my own head. I look at the boy and decide I'm gonna talk to him alone even if he's the son of my parents sworn enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment I will try to work out a update schedule based on what you guys say.


End file.
